Torn
by KVDragonsFT
Summary: Lucy was kidnapped at a young age and left on an island. The young fire god Natsu found her while looking for his cat, Happy. They lived together until Natsu had to leave. Now, he's back and they're both teenagers. What REALLY happened and who is Zeref? NALU (SUMMARY CHANGE)
1. Chapter 1- Kidnap

**Hello people! This is SkyFairies here and StormDragonFT. We'll be collaborating on stories in this account.**

**CHECK OUT OUR SOLO STORIES TOO!**

**If you have read my stories before (SkyFairies here), then you know about my friend from camp. JOINED TOGETHER BY FAIRY TAIL(how could you not)?! I'll be with her for this story. I hope you check out our other fanfics. I've been writing for a short time but StormDragonFT has just made a new story called 'Savior'.**

**Just a hint on our personalities. One is extremely evil (Storm!) and one is extremely good (OPTOMIST SKY!).**

**Really. I am a Pisces/Aquarius so I'm supposed to be an optimist. Storm on the other hand, (I don't know if it's part of an Aquarius) is a downer.**

**So NEGATIVE. How we get along I don't know either. Ying and Yang?**

**But we do. And that's what counts. **

**SOOOOO, during camp we (I MEAN ME *Sky here*) thought that we could join together and write this story.**

**(We did this during robotic class. SHHHHH! But the teacher didn't notice anyways.)**

**Notebooks are so awesome.**

**I really hope you enjoy this story and please come read our other fanfictions too!**

**Sky and Storm ;p**

**P.S. But our names match don't they?**

* * *

Prologue-

This is Earth, a land with many kingdoms and people. Rulers who are kind live here. But the greedy do too.

I can tell a story about these times. One that evolves from kidnappers, a little salmon-haired boy, a blond, and the gods.

Don't believe me?

Try reading on.

* * *

It was just a day in the Heartfilia Kingdom. A wealthy place with wise rulers.

King Jude and Queen Layla loved the people and always thought of them before making a decision.

But there was just one person they valued most, even before anything else.

Their precious daughter, Lucy.

She was a very cute young girl who looked like a miniature version of her mother. Lucy also had the same personality too.

Does she have anything from her father?

Lucy was very wise and serious in things as a young child. She would be very focused on work and important things. Combine this with her mother's will and beauty, you have a great princess right there.

Lucy loved people too and had many friends among the workers in the palace. She would also go out with her parents into the city on occasions and met more friends there.

The kingdom was in great wealth and nothing seemed better.

But unknown to the rest, one of the great and trusted council members was plotting a plan of revenge and strength.

One that would change many lives forever.

* * *

Zeref was a seemingly nice and outgoing man. But his history was not something you would want to see.

Even with his incredible acting, a person could still see the barest hints of undying anger and sadness. One that seemed to stretch since the beginning of the human race.

One that would be incredibly important for two kingdoms.

He had been a young teenager when he stumbled across this place. Jude had taken him in and showed him a new life.

Over time, the man became a strong leader and stayed in the castle, helping out and giving advice.

Every one loved him.

Even the king and queen.

But the young princess knew better.

She felt the anger and intense feeling radiating off the man and strayed away from him. He knew that if the girl grew older, she would become increasingly curious and ruin his plan.

So he acted fast.

The male knew of a man called Jiemma who hated and despised the royal family.

It wasn't hard manipulating the man to kidnapping the golden-haired girl.

Jiemma would act on the date set. He would bring that girl far away.

And make sure to dispose of her.

* * *

The day was still young and everything was going smoothly.

Lucy was still the same, trying to warn her parents of Zeref, but they thought she was just afraid of his dark appearance.

Zeref acted the same as usual and waited patiently for night to come.

The rulers bid him good night and went off to their separate quarters.

He stayed down, claiming to be working on some papers for the new regulations.

The stars eventually came out, but only to be hidden by the dark clouds looming in the sky.

He didn't have to do anything.

Zeref knew the castle and it's daily cleaning routine well.

The man would know where to be and what to do.

This one would just wait.

And keep on waiting.

* * *

Jiemma was climbing onto the balcony, avoiding the guards by remembering the other man's advice.

He seemed suspicious but Jiemma had been waiting for this. The royal family didn't deserve to be so rich and happy when his little girl was still at home, struggling through.

The large man acted faster.

He sneaked into the large room.

There lay the girl, sleeping peacefully on her large bed.

'_A little girl shouldn't be so spoiled' _he thought.

Taking out a tube, he injected the potion into her arm.

Her face scrunched up but then became even again.

He hoisted her up and put her in the human-sized bag.

She didn't even stir, as the concoction put her in such a deep state.

Running out of the grounds, Jiemma went to the port, where the next phase would begin.

He stuffed her into the boat and started rowing away.

The moon and stars were all hidden still, making this the perfect time to escape.

As he got on with the task, his arms grew sore and tired but still maintained the same pace.

He kept going out.

Into the endless sea of water.

Later, a rumbling echoed in the distance.

Oh no.

Jiemma started going faster, with more intensity.

But he was too late.

The storm reached them.

And the boat toppled over.

Both going overboard.

Just as Zeref had planned.

* * *

**Ah. That was nice to write. We hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW! Comments (no hate please) are always welcome. We need to know what you think!**

**Signing out.**

**Sky and Storm ;p**


	2. Chapter 2- Starting

**Hello again ^.^! Storm and Sky here and we're back with another chapter of Torn! I really don't have much to say. I'm just glad that you like this story.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**P.S I'm not a pessimist, Sky just loves to exaggerate.**

**P.P.S Sky's not that optimistic. ( uh, I kinda am -Sky)**

* * *

** Hey guys. Storm here is making me look really bad. But you guys don't judge me. LOVE YA!**

**Anywaaaaaays, Storm isn't that good at author notes (since we all know who REALLY took Awesome 101)(ME!). I'll do my fair share of this part too.**

**I think this story is coming along pretty well.**

**And Storm just started playing Fairy Tail music.**

**It's not bad. The first opening.**

**But I still like STRIKE BACK.**

**NALU!**

**Besides that, I wanted to say THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY AND BOTH OF OURS.**

**we both love all of you. Even if I just said that before, WE DO. You're all awesome and you should know that.**

**I sound like a counselor now. Is that good?**

**I'll just go back to being awesome.(Like usual, no?)**

**Sky OUT! ;P ;)**

* * *

_**Last time-**_

_**Princess Lucy had been kidnapped by Jiemma, an evil henchman working for Zeref and taken to sea**_

_**A raging storm had toppled Jiemma's boat, sending both kidnapper and princess overboard.**_

_**It had seemed like an accident, but could it be exactly what Zeref had planned?**_

* * *

Lucy groggily opened her eyes. She was wet and in a bag. Water was pouring in from all directions.

Her mind was messed up but with the water all around her she quickly became alert.

The blond screamed and flailed around, trying to create an opening.

Water was closing over her head quickly. Golden hair floated around her small body.

The liquid reached her forehead.

No air went into the girl's lungs.

The movements became even more desperate.

Dark spots danced into her vision.

Then total darkness enveloped.

* * *

When Lucy came to, she felt very warm and tired. Too weak to move even. After a while of taking deep, steady breaths, the female girl slowly brought herself up into a sitting position.

She was no longer cold and scared but her body was covered in sand and her night gown torn in many spots.

Lucy seemed to be on an island surrounded by the ocean, but then again, it might have just been another large piece of land that hasn't been discovered yet.

Lucy tried to think about how she had gotten there. She vaguely remembered practically drowning in a bag, but she didn't remember how she'd gotten out.

There were many birds on the island, Lucy observed. She turned around and saw a lush forest.

Do forests even grow this close to the ocean? She thought

She thought about her parents, the King and Queen. Then her face darkened as she thought about Zeref.

It was probably his fault that she was here in the first place.

Zeref had known what the little princess had told her parents, information that would get him exiled for sure.

But they didn't listen to her, no matter how hard she tried.

_Flashback-_

_The young princess was running around the garden, basking in the golden rays of light._

_She stopped as soon as her parents came over._

_But before Lucy could go run over to them, she saw the creepy man named Zeref slinking away into the shadows._

_She shivered. The man had bad vibes. Lucy needed to talk to her parents._

_"MAMA! PAPA!" the princess yelled and jumped into waiting arms._

_"How's our little girl?" hey asked while smiling at her._

_"I need to tell you something." Lucy said seriously._

_They started paying attention._

_"I don't like Zeref. He has a really bad feeling." she explained, hoping her parents would understand._

_"Ah Lucy, Zeref just likes to have a darker choice in clothing! He is a very nice man and you shouldn't be saying things like that about others!" Layla scolded._

_"But-"_

_"No buts young lady. Now go to Virgo. She needs you for a fitting." Jude answered._

_None noticed a pair of eyes watching._

_Just watching them from the darkness._

_End-_

The brown-eyed girl frowned a bit.

That was the only subject they didn't take her seriously on.

But, now was not the time to be thinking about those things. She needed to find food and drinkable water. FAST.

Lucy decided to stretch out her limbs and see if she could walk.

Her body was weak from being thrashed around in the water for so long.

Lucy tentatively started to stand.

She was wobbling a bit but managed.

Great. Now let's see if I can still walk.

The girl took a step forward and thankfully didn't land on her face. From there, it was smooth sailing. She stumbled through the woods mindlessly.

Would she even survive?

Could she?

* * *

_**Natsu pov**_

"HAPPY! Come on, where are you buddy?" I shouted while stumbling through the kingdom.

"NATSU!" my mom yelled out to me. Shit.

She was riding on a cloud and quickly floated over.

Like a snake, she grabbed my ear and started tugging me back to the castle.

"You are coming with me young man. How many times have we told you to STAY IN THE CASTLE AFTER DARK?" Grandine scolded.

"I dunno. Once?" and a tick mark appeared on her usually composed face. Summoning wind, she threw me back to the palace.

3...

2...

1...

*CRASH*

Touchdown.

"Natsu, were you out there after dark again?" my little sister Wendy asked me.

"It's not my fault Happy didn't come back." I pouted while my sis started healing me with her sky goddess magic.

My body relaxed and the marks were gone.

"Thanks Wendy." I said and she smiled at me. Then the girl yawned and waved good night.

She disappeared into her room.

I sucked in the fire from our lamp and jumped into bed.

_Happy. Where are you?_

* * *

**Ahhhhhh. The next chapter done. Finally. Hope you like.**

**REVIEW!**

**Sky and Storm out. ;p**


	3. Chapter 3- Start of the search

**HOLA PEOPLE! IT'S SKY AND STORM BACK WITH MORE ...**

**stuff. :|**

**Sky- So happy I have some followers on this story.**

**Storm- You mean we. :(**

**Sky- Of course... (then looking away and shakes head)**

**Storm- We don't wanna waste this all on an authors note sooo...**

**ENJOY!**

**And review?**

* * *

Natsu pov

I was gradually starting to wake up.

But then someone pulled all the warm covers off me and made my body tumble down to the floor.

I immediately jumped up in a fighting position and looked around for the person who ruined my wonderful dream about fire.

"S-sorry Natsu-nii. Mom told me to wake you up like this." my little sister muttered while bowing down.

"Oh right! Happy!" *audience facepalms*

Natsu leapt out of bed and quickly got dressed

He used combed his hair slightly with his hand and ran downstairs.

"Natsu!" His mother, Grandine, the Sky goddess said sternly.

"Don't EVER let me find you outside the castle after dark EVER again! If I do, there will be consequences!"

Geez… sometimes, I wished that I could be a normal person instead of a god. A normal boy.

And if mom had anything to say about it, Natsu would be living the rest of his life trapped inside this luxurious prison.

But still a prison.

I shuddered at the thought.

Me with my mom, trapped together for eternity.

Anyone up for a round of hell?

I suddenly stood up making everyone at the table look at him.

"Hey dad, can I go down to Earth today and go find Happy?" I asked hopefully.

Grandine opened her mouth to shout at me but thankfully, dad beat her to it.

"Sure son. Just make sure you come back early so that my wife won't kill me before I see grandchildren." even though it sounded like a joke NEVER underestimate a wife.

Period.

Mom just huffed out but kept silent.

"THANKS DAD!" I shouted while running to the dropway.

Earth, here I come.

* * *

**Hey guys. Just a REALLY short chappie. Sky has been kinda lazy and Storm indifferent. We really have some ideas for this and don't want to stop.**

**Leave a review!**

**They boost up our stamina.**

**Sky and Storm **

**PEACE ;P**


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting you was fate

**OK so you guys all know how me and Storm have separate accounts right? This story WILL be updated. No worries about that. But we might write new chapters slower.**

**I can try to make them as long as possible with Storm.**

**But enough with that.**

**P.S. School's comin' up soon. Storm in the last week of August and me in September.**

**So I can try my best since I have study halls and Storm doesn't.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Last time-_**

"Hey dad, can I go down to Earth today and go find Happy?" I asked hopefully.

Grandine opened her mouth to shout at me but thankfully, dad beat her to it.

"Sure son. Just make sure you come back early so that my wife won't kill me before I see grandchildren." even though it sounded like a joke NEVER underestimate a wife.

Period.

Mom just huffed out but kept silent.

"THANKS DAD!" I shouted while running to the dropway.

Earth, here I come.

* * *

_**Normal pov**_

Lucy was stumbling over tree roots and ,ow hanging vines while going through the forest.

For the 15th time, her feet caught on a spare vine and the small body tripped over and fell onto the ground.

"Ugh." she groaned and slowly stood up again brushing off dome dirt, not that it helped at all.

The blond girl had been like this for a while now. Just wandering around, looking for some resources or water. Nothing but trees and dirt so far.

But now she could see a small clearing up ahead.

Gathering new found strength, she limped her way towards the light.

Finally, her brown eyes saw a cave near the forest.

She started to walked unevenly towards the cave.

*rustle rustle*

Lucy turned towards the sound quickly.

*rustle rustle*

There it was again. She looked around for what could have made that noise.

Her sharp orbs caught onto a bush. It was moving around and she was sure that it wasn't just the wind.

A pair of eyes gleamed. Her breath hitched.

"KYAAAA!" she screamed out.

A small bundle of blue fur had barreled towards her chest.

With eyelids squeezed shut, she stayed very still for the longest time.

Then, something started purring against her body. The little girl sat up tentatively.

She looked down to see a small, blue, cat sitting in her lap.

"Kawaii!" she whispered and started petting the creature. It just snuggled deeper into her lap.

The two stayed in that position for a while. At least, until Lucy had burst out coughing. Her throat felt extremely dry. She licked her lips and looked around again.

But there was no water in sight.

Strange. Everywhere else was a jungle but this small spot was like a meadow.

Lucy stared up into the sky and looked at the clouds overhead. The little blue thing pattered over and sat down next to her, curling up into a small ball.

Stranger still, what was a BLUE cat doing on an island?

*Snap*

Oh no.

Her head turned yet again towards the sound.

What was it this time?

A small, pink haired boy around her age came barreling out.

"HAPPY!" he shouted and ran towards her.

* * *

Natsu wasn't sure where his best friend was, but he decided to follow his nose for this one.

All gods had excellent senses and Natsu was able to pick up on his partner's trail.

He first searched a small fish shop on earth. No human could see the gods so the kid just wandered around.

Nope. The trail was there, but faint. Happy must have moved on.

Natsu left the small town and followed the scent to the ocean.

That was strange. Happy usually never went towards the ocean. Sure, there was a strong smell of fish, but the kitten knew that they were all deep in the water.

That's why the blue cat usually went to a fish shop.

But the trail went INTO the ocean. Happy could fly, but why go across the water?

The boy just shrugged and flew across. It wasn't like 'fly' though. More like being able to levitate.

But the pink haired boy went across too and looked all around.

Where was Happy? Usually he was able to find the cat easily. This wasn't normal.

Natsu eventually reached this island.

So this was where he landed. The onyx eyed male flew up higher so he could get a clear view of the entire island and search from a bird's eye view.

He saw his blue haired cat run through the woods.

Bingo.

He landed down and chased after him.

But before his pace could pick up, a tree root caught his bare foot and he tripped over.

"Owww."

Natsu rolled over.

"KYAAAA!"

Huh?

What was that?

The boy stood up.

*snap*

Natsu looked down and saw the splinters of the branch broken under his feet.

He heard the purr of a cat.

The child abandoned all thoughts and ran towards the sound.

"HAPPY!" he yelled.

There he was. Happy was laying down on a patch of grass.

Natsu went towards him.

But something made the boy stop right in his tracks. A blond girl who looked horrible. Clothes tattered and covered in sand. Her hair was messed up too.

Brown orbs looked into his dark eyes.

Both froze.

* * *

**I think this was a suitable chapter. But Natsu shows up finally! **

**Stay tuned ;)**

**Sky and Storm out. :-)**


End file.
